


Comfort

by mutsukiyiffer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Comfort, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, for mutsurie week, im a sap and i love fluffy mutsurie, menstuation, mutsuki gets hella cramps, probably ooc im sorry, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukiyiffer/pseuds/mutsukiyiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuki suffers with terrible cramps, Urie is a good boyfriend and takes care of him</p>
<p>(Wrote this for Mutsurie week day 3 and posted it on tumblr but forgot about ao3.......)</p>
<p>It's a little ooc and pretty fluffy, but it's mutsurie and I know we're all desperate here !!  we're so desperate oh god</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Being a full-time ghoul investigator was hard, but dealing with excruciating cramps for five to seven days every month was worse, at least in Mutsuki’s opinion.

Not only were his periods _fucking awful_ pain-wise, but trying to hide his suffering from the rest of his squad was incredibly stressful. His magnified dysphoria wasn’t much fun either. The only way that he managed to cope with everything was by telling himself that he was ‘metal as fuck’ every time he saw his reflection in a mirror. It was _miserable_.

So when he felt familiar cramping in his belly in the middle of a CCG meeting, he knew that he was in for a bad week. He spent the entire time fidgeting in his seat, making Shirazu, who was sitting next to him, very concerned. Mutsuki just hoped that he wouldn’t bleed though his clothes before he could get home and take care of himself.

Maybe he was imagining the cramps?

When the meeting was finally dismissed, he dashed his way to the bathroom, effectively convincing his worried squad leader that he just really needed to pee. He locked himself in the last bathroom stall and confirmed his suspicion, the cramping was not his imagination and he was definitely bleeding. Deciding to wear black pants had been a very, very good idea.

After a nerve-racking ride home, Mutsuki opted to change into his comfiest pair of sweatpants and lounge around the chateau instead of doing paperwork or grocery shopping like usual on his day off. He hoped that no one noticed how many pain pills he took, or how he barely ate anything when Sasaki made them lunch, even though he hadn’t eaten all day. He just appeared to be really worn out, and every CCG investigator had days like that.

Around noon, Shirazu approached him while he was curled on the couch, a concerned look in the man’s eyes and a soft blanket clutched in his bony hands. Mutsuki didn’t even lift his head to greet his squad leader, just averted his glassy gaze upwards.

“Tooru, talk to me. You okay?"

Mutsuki brought his knees up close to his belly. "Mmm, just not feeling great today.” Telling Shirazu of his true condition was definitely not an option. "Sore from training and sick to the stomach.“

Shirazu carefully covered Mutsuki’s aching body with the oversized blanket, even tucking it in around him. If he had been feeling better, Mutsuki might have gotten a little flustered at how sweet Shirazu was being with him. He took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to Mutsuki’s head, and pressed his palm to the boy’s forehead.

"Well, you’re cool as a cucumber. Did you have something bad at breakfast?”

“Probably…” Mutsuki hadn’t eaten breakfast, but he didn’t want to worry his squad leader more than he needed to. "I’ll be okay though, I’m sure if it. Just need to rest. Thank you for the blanket, Ginshi.“

Mutsuki was, in fact, exhausted, both physically and emotionally. However, the twisting pain in his abdomen didn’t permit him to get much sleep. So while Saiko napped upstairs and Shirazu went and draped his lanky body over the big chair in the corner of the living room, Mutsuki curled up on the couch in fetal position and tried his best not to cry. At least he wasn’t scheduled to fight ghouls or train with anyone. That was good. Because not being able to move without collapsing in pain made him look _super strong_ and was _totally great_ for his confidence…

Urie was gone again, probably at the gym, which sucked because Urie knew that Mutsuki got periods, didn’t judge him, and was surprisingly good at providing him with comfort. While he wasn’t very graceful with reassuring words, Urie was great with physical comfort. The man’s hands were big and gentle, his body strong and perfect to sleep against. His presence made Mutsuki feel significantly better, regardless of how much he was suffering.

Mutsuki was tempted to text his (boyfriend? teammate?) to see where he was, but his phone was in his pocket and he was sure that shifting his hips up to get it would send more cramps shooting through his legs and belly. Instead, he exhaled softly, closed his eyes, and decided to just keep curled up until Urie returned home.

Within an hour, to his relief, he heard the front door creak open, followed by the familiar noise of someone kicking off their shoes. A deep sigh. Definitely Urie. Heavy footsteps padded into the kitchen and Mutsuki heard the clanging around of glasses and the running of the faucet as Urie got himself a drink.

"…Urie?"  Still not wanting to move, Mutsuki greeted him from the couch with a scratchy, tired voice.

Urie remained quiet, but Mutsuki heard more shuffling around in the kitchen, then water running again as Urie refilled his glass. His footsteps grew louder as he left the kitchen and made his way into the living room. As soon as Mutsuki caught sight of him, he noticed that the man was a bit sweaty and still in his workout clothes, the thin grey fabric clinging to his well-muscled chest. Urie took a seat on the couch next to him, gently repositioning Mutsuki’s legs and bringing them to rest on his lap. The slight movement caused Mutsuki to groan.

"Drink (you sound awful).” Urie held his full glass of water out to Mutsuki, beckoning for him to take it.

Mutsuki picked up his head and silently took the glass from Urie, sipping a little bit of the water before handing it back. It felt pleasantly cool on his throat. Urie shot him a sympathetic look, eyebrows raised in concern.

“Is it what I think it is?” The violet-haired man used his free hand to massage Mutsuki’s thigh softly through the blanket.

“….y-yeah…” Mutsuki nodded, resting his head back down on the plush arm of the sofa. “It’s really bad right now, and I almost died at that meeting this morning…"

"Hmm, I’m sorry that you have to deal with this.” Urie paused for a second, thinking. “Can I help in any way? There’s a heating pad in my room, I could get it for you."

"No, that’s okay. It would look really suspicious around them.” Mutsuki spoke softly, pointing to the chair in the far corner of the room where Shirazu was sprawled out on his back and snoring away. "And I don’t have enough energy right now to explain myself to everyone…“

"If it helps, it’s worth it. You could just say that your back is sore. I’ll even explain it to them, if you don’t want to."

"I know Sasaki would send me to the doctor in a second.” Mutsuki wrapped his arms tightly around his belly, curling up even more and feeling helpless. “…but something hot to drink would be nice."

"Okay (I’m on it).” Urie gently moved Mutsuki’s legs aside and left the couch, going back to the kitchen and rummaging though the chateau’s drawer of tea. “We have mint, earl grey, that flowery one that Saiko likes, some citrus thing, and green tea. And I think there’s ginger in the fridge, too."

"Uh, ginger is too strong. Earl grey sounds perfect, though."

"Milk and sugar?"

"Uh, honey instead of sugar, if we have it."

"Honey it is, then.” Urie wasn’t great in the kitchen, but thankfully tea wasn’t very hard to make. He put the water on to boil and got a jar of honey down from the cabinet over the sink. He really felt for Mutsuki, he didn’t know what it was like to have a period, but judging from how the boy looked, it was fucking horrible.

When the kettle was ready he poured the water into a thick mug and fixed the tea. When he was pleased with it, he delivered it to Mutsuki, who wrapped both hands around the mug and hummed happily, enjoying the warmth. Urie took his seat on the couch again next to Mutsuki, gripping his phone in one hand and gently resting the other on the boy’s thigh.

“Thanks, Urie."

"Don’t mention it."

Mutsuki sighed contentedly and sipped at his drink. Even though his insides continued to twist and ache, he felt relieved having Urie with him. Even if Urie still reeked of gym and was kind of sweaty…

"Urie?"

"Hmm?” Urie diverted his gaze from his phone’s screen to make eye contact with Mutsuki, raising an eyebrow.

“You can go take a shower if you need to, you don’t have to stay with me.”

Urie’s lips pressed into a little frown.

Mutsuki regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. “N-no, I mean, you know I love your company, you just…you kinda stink from the gym and…“

”(……) I’ll take a shower when you’re done with that tea, but you should consider taking it with me.“

Mutsuki chuckled at the suggestion. "Me…? I promise you won’t want to take a shower with me right now, Urie. That’s a bad idea. You _know_ that’s a bad idea."

"I know you’re having cramps right now, and it will help.” His tone was confident, like he was positive it would make Mutsuki feel better.

“But what if…"

"It doesn’t bother me, it’s fine (come on, please).” Urie tapped his fingers against Mutsuki’s leg, waiting for the boy’s response.  “We’ll use the downstairs shower, nobody ever uses that one."

Mutsuki took one last sip from his mug before peeping out an unsure ”…okay…“ and nodding to his teammate.

 

\- - - - -

 

Before he knew it, he was locked in the tiny downstairs bathroom with Urie, stripping his clothes off carefully and trying his best not to bleed on the white ceramic floor tiles. He watched a naked Urie turn on the shower and test the water, letting it get hot before finally stepping in. Mutsuki followed close behind, steam hitting him in the face as he peeked past the shower curtain. He silently thanked god for the chateau’s fancy water heater.

The water was scalding, just how he liked it. Urie was faced away from the showerhead, letting the water hit his back and cascade down his muscled body. Mutsuki could see that his pale skin was already flushed pink from the intense heat. The taller man’s eyes lit up as Mutsuki entered the shower. He placed his hands on Mutsuki’s hips and nudged their bodies closer under the stream of water, leaning forward to kiss Mutsuki’s forehead. Mutsuki’s heart fluttered at the intimate gesture. He wrapped his arms around Urie’s waist, resting his cheek against the other man’s bare chest and closing his eyes as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

_Shit_ , the heat felt good.

The temperature was heavenly, better than any heating pad Urie could have gotten him. And when Urie’s fingers started threading though his wet hair, working a generous amount of shampoo into his roots, all of his worries really melted away.

"Mmm, Urie…oh god…"

"Is that good?” Urie didn’t even try to hide the little smile that was creeping its way onto his face.

"…yeah, _wow_ …“

Urie continued to massage his scalp gently for a few minutes, getting his hair nice and sudsy before turning them around and letting Mutsuki stand directly under the showerhead. Mutsuki shut his eyes and brought his own hands up to work the shampoo out of his hair, the hot water rinsing off all of the soap.

He was surprised that he was actually comfortable enough around Urie to do this. Urie had seen him naked…plenty of times, of course. They were pretty much dating now, so it happened from time to time. But showering with him was an entirely different experience, one that Mutsuki was so glad he was experiencing. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? It was so warm and comfortable and…domestic. He loved it.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that Urie was busy soaping up his own body, wielding a falling-apart bath pouf in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. And Mutsuki could honestly say that he was jealous of the water droplets sliding down the man’s muscles. His boyfriend was ripped and gorgeous, and it was especially evident in the dim light of the shower.

Urie looked up, his features soft and relaxed, flushed a soft pink. “Want me to do you, too? I’ll be gentle.” He held up the soapy pouf, sporting a smile that was uncharacteristically goofy, but oh-so-genuine.

“Y-yes, if you want to!” Mutsuki’s heart jumped in his chest, this was heavenly.

Urie turned them again, so he had his body under the water, facing away from the showerhead. Mutsuki was in front of him, his back to Urie’s front. The violet-haired man set to work washing Mutsuki’s skin, taking care to be especially soft with his scrubbing.

Upon finishing his back, Urie wrapped his arms around Mutsuki’s waist and moved him closer, so he was flush with Urie’s warm chest. Working from behind, Urie soaped Mutsuki’s front, making the smaller boy blush like a beet. But nothing that Urie did was inherently sexual, which was so nice. He treated Mutsuki’s chest just like the rest of him, although he did go a little softer there, knowing that binding constantly left his ribs and breasts sore. And when he reached Mutsuki’s lower belly, he abandoned the pouf completely, attempting to soothe any cramps by massaging the area in little, gentle circles. Mutsuki hummed and rested his head back against Urie’s shoulder.

Everything was so good, too good. Good enough that Mutsuki nearly forgot he was on his period…

He felt a familiar warmth stream down his inner thigh, and he instantly wanted to disappear as he realized what it was. Oh god. He didn’t want to bleed on Urie. Not at a time like this.

He pulled away from the light-skinned man’s embrace, feeling sick to his stomach as he looked down and saw, yes, his own vibrant blood mixing with the water from the shower.

“What is it, Tooru?”

“This was a bad idea. I’m bleeding. I knew this would happen but I still–”

“Of course you’re bleeding. You’re on your period.” Urie was blunt.

“It’s gross.” Mutsuki nudged Urie out from under the stream of water so he could get under it again, taking the soap to re-clean himself.

“Yeah, but it happens. Don’t worry about it.”

“…”

“Mutsuki, I slay ghouls for a living. Ghouls. If you think the sight of a little period blood is going to squick me out, you’re wrong.”

“But can’t you smell it on me, too? Isn’t that gross? You don’t think it’s gross?” Mutsuki pouted, placing the soap back onto the wall shelf.

“I mean, you smell stronger than usual, but it’s not bad. It’s fine.”

“I…think I’m going to get out now, I’m sorry Urie.”

How embarrassing. He wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up and cry. He pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped out onto the bathmat, wincing a little as the cool air hit his skin. He dried his hair off, not caring that it was messy, then his body, then set to work on getting dressed on the other side of the bathroom while Urie finished up his shower.

He heard the water turn off, and then the sliding of the shower curtain as Urie pulled it back to step out.

Mutsuki, sitting on the counter by the sink in a t-shirt and boxers, silently handed him a towel and tried to refrain from making eye contact.

“Tooru?”

“…yeah?”

“It’s not gross. Don’t worry. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Mutsuki sighed, unconvinced but not wanting to argue. “At least my cramps are duller now.”

“I’m glad it helped.” Urie finished toweling off his hair, before pulling on a pair of black sweatpants, leaving his chest bare.

“Can we go up to your room for a while?”

“Yeah. The heating pad is up there, too.” He hung up his towel and unlocked the door, leading the way.

 

\- - - - -

 

Mutsuki didn’t want the heating pad. Urie’s body heat was always better, anyway, the guy was like a living furnace.

They curled together under the blankets on Urie’s bed, Urie’s chest to Mutsuki’s back. Urie’s arms encircled Mutsuki’s body, palms pressed against the boy’s crampy lower belly to help alleviate any pain. The blinds were closed, but some light peeked in through the cracks, causing the room to glow a faint blue. The ceiling fan above them whirred on low, the only sound to be heard in the room other than their quiet breathing.

Mutsuki was feeling a lot better now, finally calming down after Urie reassured him several times that he wasn’t upset or grossed out. His cramps were significantly better, but of course, not completely gone. Cuddling made things okay, though.

Urie nuzzled the boy’s fluffy green hair, inhaling the calming scent of rosemary shampoo. He suddenly felt Mutsuki’s cold feet start to prod at his own, squeezing their way between his warmth and the mattress.

“Your feet are always freezing,” Urie whispered, tickling Mutsuki’s skin with his soft breath.

“Uh, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. Somebody has to warm them.”

“You’re too good to me, Urie.”

“I try (I love you).”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with the word "pouf" and I also think I'm developing a thing for characters washing each other 
> 
> It's just so cute and domestic and nice ! aahhh


End file.
